Calvin and Hobbes: Void Hunters
by FyreStyrm
Summary: There are people gifted with the ability to bend time and space at will. They are the Guardians of the universe, protecting it from the horrors of the Void. In an ordinary neighborhood, a boy with extremely spiky blonde hair and his "stuffed" tiger, will come into his inheritance. Friendship, action, and laser sharks, not to mention the Noodle Incident Two. Hilarity will ensure.
1. Introduction

_Do you believe in magic?_

Not that silly "Hocus Pocus" stuff, _**real**_ magic. As in, the manipulation of the primal forces of the universe via your mind. No? Well, that's to be expected. It's a rare gift. A _really _rare gift. Like, so rare that it's… I don't know really. Just mind-bogglingly rare.

Oh! I should probably introduce myself! I am the all-powerful and omniscient _**Author. **_Notice the capital. I shaped this world that you are currently watching, wondering when the actual _story_ is about to start. Fear not, for it will start very soon. Meaning that the true first chapter will be along shortly. I'm running out of things to say, so: Oddment, Blubber, Tweak! Oh yeah, the fourth wall will be shattered many, many times. Just getting that out there. Anyway, I should probably start writing the first chapter before an angry mob shows up at my door, or people get disinterested. I almost forgot! Call me FyreStyrm. Let's go exploring! And typing!

-FyreStyrm


	2. The First Nightmare

Planet Earth.

One of a million planets teeming with life, by no means significant. I mean, they didn't even have space travel yet! However, it was unique because of the balance of magic and science it was fostering, but that is completely irrelevant to the story. Now, let's zoom in to a neighborhood in Whoknowswhereville, USA.

Now let's watch a certain house, through the window. There is a boy, with blonde, spiky, hair, about six years old. He is _still _sleeping. Wait. Prepare for a dramatic change of view in 3… 2… 1…

"CAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLVIIIIIIIIIN!"

The blonde boy yelped and fell out of his bed. His companion, an ochre tiger (do **not **call him orange, or else he will find you, and send you on one of the boy's "fun" wagon rides) stuck it's his tongue at Calvin.

Who is the boy.

Not the tiger.

The tiger is Hobbes.

Just so you know.

Muttering… **things** underneath his breath, he got dressed and headed to his tormento- sorry, **mother.**

Breakfast was pretty uneventful, besides the ferret in his dad's briefcase, and- scratch that, Breakfast was pretty interesting when Calvin got his mother to try the new kind of frosted sugar bombs: Über-Frosted Sugar Bombs ( _Now with more sugar! _). Normally, Calvin's mom, who shall remain unnamed, as with his father, wouldn't even think of buying it. However, being the Author, I… Ahem, _influenced_ her (Temporarily overriding the rational part of her brain) because it would make the story more interesting. _**I regret nothing. **_Calvin ate breakfast, got a sugar rush, the sugar rush wore off, and the inevitable "Calvin! You're going to be late for school!"

And so he was booted onto the sidewalk, threw a pinecone at his nemesis, _**Susie Derkins**_, (notice the capitals, italics, and bolded words) and unwillingly marched into the brainwashing facility known as "School".

Log file XD34f-4435363:

Planet: "Sku'll"

"Zounds! Spaceman Spiff is shot down by the evil Sku'll enforcer ships, **WILL HE SURVIVE?" **(Spoiler Alert: Yes he will, he always does.) "BOOOOOM!" A small figure crawled out of the wreckage of the once beautiful, cherry red ship he polished yesterday. "Always the day **after** the warranty expires!" the severely peeved… no, how about… hmm… well, just really angry intrepid spacefaring hero… shouted doesn't do it justice, how about… screamed with the force of a thousand megaphones. Yeah, that sounds right. I'll stop interrupting now.

Our intrepid hero makes his way through the labyrinthine tunnels of Sku'll. Labyrinthine, labyrinthine, labyrin- sorry, back to story. Let's time skip about an hour ahead, after many attempts on his life, torture methods, and tyrants tried to thwart his heroic deeds.

"Spiff Escapes!" our "hero" exclaims as he makes a dash to the entrance of the caverns. Suddenly, a mighty tentacle clamps down on his shoulder and spins him around. "N'gratad mis'rakistw dg'rwer!" the creature exclaimed in a foreign and fell language. Our hero is marched back to the torture chamber and… We interrupt this program to tell you that you need to snap back to reality right now!

What Calvin saw dramatically shifted from boiling pits of lava and skeletons of past space heroes changed to an ordinary classroom filled with students staring weirdly at him.

This happened two more time, but those times were with his other "alter egos", Stupendous Man and Tracer Bullet, a super hero and a private eye respectively.

After what seemed like an endless eternity (aren't those same thing?) school ended. Calvin felt like leaping for joy and getting out pronto. He did both. It was very weird. I know. I saw it.

Calvin didn't notice the two shadowy figures hiding in the trees opposite the school. He didn't notice them moving along with him, as if following him. He didn't notice the tear in space and time he was walking towards as he got off the bus. He wasn't supposed to. They were all invisible. Nobody noticed me, the person whose hands where perpetually on fire. Why? **Because I said so**. The two figures were tense as Calvin walked closer and closer to the rift; they saw it trying to sap his energy, to consume it, to consume him, to gain enough strength to let horrors into this universe. He got through only looking a bit winded. The shadowy people relaxed. That was before the poor kid got pounced by a tiger, placing him right under that evil portal.

One of the figures leaped out of it's his hiding place with unnatural speed and snatched Calvin and Hobbes up before the portal consumed them both. It didn't wreck any lasting damage, but the boy was knocked out.

Now that we have a better look at the figure… there's not much to describe. Only that it was wearing a full-body, black, extremely cool, and futuristic suit of robotic armor. That covered its face.

However, the vile rip in space-time had absorbed enough energy to bring _something_ through. The rift, just a small tear 30 seconds ago, expanded to be about 10 feet in width, and 20 feet high. It convulsed and it spit out a wormlike monster that had a vicious set of teeth at each end. And spikes. Lots of spikes. For some reason it was purplely-black.

The other shadow leapt out of hiding, and… wait, where that epic energy sword came from? Almost as if it had created it from discarded matter and energy all across the universe and bound it into a temporary form using its mind. Nah. Anyway, it plunged the sword right through the nether worm's body, pinning it to the ground, but sadly, not killing it. The other made sure Calvin and Hobbes was safe before joining the fray.

Calvin slowly opened his eyes and- "FOR THE LOVE OF SUGAR BOMBS THAT GUY TURNED INTO A GIANT ROBOT AND IS BEATING THAT MONSTROSITY UP OH MY SUGAR BOMBS!" He screamed at his companion, who was none too pleased that his daily routine of pouncing Calvin turned into _this_.

Calvin saw how quickly the monster turned the tables.

He saw the monster slam them into the walls of a nearby building.

He saw the monster heading for him.

He also saw a giant ethereal sword slice it in half.

He was confused when a boy about 7 years older than him, with flames dancing along his hands shouts "THE FOURTH WALL HAS BEEN SHATTERED!" and disappeared into thin air.

He saw the monster disintegrate into black smoke and all of it being sucked into in infinitely small point

He saw the shadows wake up.

He saw the confusion of the shadows when they saw that the beast was gone.

He saw that when they took off the headpiece of their armor, one was a girl, about 17, and a boy, about 16.

He saw them pointing at him.

He saw the girl come over and point a weird metal stick at him.

6 years later, He still can't remember what happened that day.


	3. Beginnings

The forest was being its usual, peaceful self. It had no idea what was about to happen, nor did it care. The brook was still babbling, the trees still had marks from Calvin's wagon, and the birds were still at civil war.  
There was a little shimmer in the air, and an almost inaudible pop, and a figure completely clad light golden armor appeared. It looked around, and silently strode to a clearing with a table-sized rock in the middle.  
It cupped its fingers, and a stuffed tiger materialized in its hands. It gently set the tiger down on the rock, arranging him so that he was sitting up. He stood up, and vaulted into the tree tops, hidden in the foliage.

A woman in her late 20's stomped through the forest towards the glade, scaring all the wildlife away. She paused, and started walking in the other direction. The being snapped a large branch in half, but that didn't even make her pause. The being concentrated, and the woman got the totally original idea to walk in the other direction. So she did, and found the stuffed tiger slumping on a rock. She looked around, and seeing nobody, took it. The thing whispered to itself, "So, it begins." A shimmer and a pop later, it was gone.  
The woman took the tiger home and put it in her young son's tiger trap that he had baited with a tuna fish sandwich. He would be so excited, she thought. The tiger just flopped around. She set it down in the middle of the not very well made lasso, and called her son and left.

Calvin raced from the front yard and saw the tiger. The stuffed tiger bonded to the little boy's lifeforce, sharing it, becoming a living creature of artificial materials. And that is how the story began.  
They had many adventures, chronicled by another watcher, and those books were read by many others. That, however, is not my story to tell. Not yet, at least. My duty is to tell what came after, what happened when a boy came into his innate powers. My duty is to tell you about Calvin and Hobbes, the legendary Void Hunters.

* * *

Let us jump forward in time, 7 years. Whoops. Went a bit too far there. We don't want spoilers here, do we? I wasn't talking about you, put your hand down. Ok, here we go.

* * *

The sun had already risen on a blonde haired boy and his dual reality stuffed tiger/ anthropomorphic tiger mix. Like clockwork, his mother yelled at him to get up from downstairs, and Calvin slid out of bed and activated one of his cardboard machines. He stepped inside a tall cardboard box he cut a door out of and hidden in his closet. Inside, he pressed a button and it now magically, or whatever powered his machines, changed his clothes for him. He threw a sleepy glance at Hobbes, who was still snoring on the bed.

He got ready to face the day, and nearly lost his balance down the stairs. He made it down and grabbed a box of the pure sugar bombs of sugary sugar, Frosted Sugar Bombs, now with 3 more kinds of sugar!

"A package came for you, it doesn't say from who though." Calvin's mother remarked as she set a brown, ordinary package on the table."Your father should be home from that bike ride in a few minutes."

Calvin had a strange compulsion to open the package. He didn't see any harm in doing it, so he went ahead and pulled out a strange but cool looking techno thingamajigger. It was a disk with a glowing blue circle in the middle.

He put it on the floor, although he didn't know why and stood back.  
The disk flashed and Calvin heard an almost silent pop. Nothing appeared to have changed, except for a young man and a woman wearing power suits now standing in front of him. Calvin yelped and stumbled backwards, while Calvin's mother screamed a tiny little scream.

The woman smirked, and leaned against a nearby wall. There was a moment of silence before questions like, "Who are you?", "Why are you here" , and "What are you doing in my house" , were asked. The man held up his hands, and reassured them that they would answer everything that they could.

"Why don't we sit down," He said, "It's gonna take a while..."


End file.
